


Separation

by asahiapollo



Series: Nishinoya vs Abandonment [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Mentions of Anxiety, its not even that bad i swear, no resolve, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahiapollo/pseuds/asahiapollo
Summary: the fic where i give noya seperation anxiety and its a bit unrealistic.
Series: Nishinoya vs Abandonment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775083
Kudos: 13





	Separation

**Author's Note:**

> tw: anixety/panic attacks.

Nishinoya Yuu was 10 when he had his first panic attack. It landed him in the hospital for a night and freaked the hell out of his Grandfather. 

It also landed him in therapy to try and control them and see what triggered them. He was diagnosed with severe separation anxiety, caused by the death of his mother a year prior to the incident. The only reason an attack like this hadn’t happened until was because he always stayed close to his grandpa since she passed.

Eventually he got in control of his own emotions and began to recover. He knew that he couldn’t completely get rid of the condition, but he knew how to improve.

It didn’t help when his best friend died in a car accident at age 12. 

So Nishinoya regularly went to therapy for the next couple of years.

He was mostly in control of his anxiousness except for a couple of incidents (read: fight with Asahi), but treated them like they didn’t bother him. 

In his second year of high school, once he had joined the team again, a small training camp week was taking place at Nekoma. The only schools there were Nekoma, Fukurodani, and Karasuno.

Unfortunately, the wednesday of that week was the 7th anniversary of his mother’s death. 

He had been aware of that before he went to the camp so he had made a plan beforehand.

In case he actually did end up having a panic attack, it would be best to eat lightly so he didn’t throw up while having one. His second step was to stay with someone at all times. He was hoping that being around one of his friends would be able to fight the crippling feeling of being alone. Lastly, he was to smile and not speak as much. When he got like this, it seemed like his voice often betrayed him and he stuttered more or his voice wouldn’t be as strong. 

Another problem with being at the camp was that absolutely no one knew about his condition. 

Sure, it was on his health form, but Takeda-sensei was the only one who saw those and he wasn’t here right now due to some business he had to take care of. 

He got through most of the day with only a couple of questions about him being quieter than usual. He waved it off as his throat hurting from yelling the previous day. 

When the team did the last bit of practice and ended it with running, that’s when everything started going badly.

He was running slightly behind the group as he began to get tired due to his anxiety filled day. Eventually he began getting a couple more feet behind before anyone noticed. 

He stopped and leaned over to clutch his knees.

He faintly heard Tanaka call his name.

He looked up to see the team shooting him a concerned glance and stopping with them.

He tried to even out his breathing, which only ended with him taking a sharp breath in and not be able to release it.

Next thing he knew he was on the ground and heard a lot of shouting. 

He coughed out a breath and continued the process until he felt light headed. As he did this, he felt himself being picked up and carried away.

And finally, darkness enveloped him.


End file.
